


Please look at me, Kylo (Lovers)

by NerdyTrashyFunny



Series: Kylux - From Enemies to Friends to Lovers [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And also fluff, Bottom Hux, Character Development, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, angsty Hux, great sex, inexperienced Kylo, they are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTrashyFunny/pseuds/NerdyTrashyFunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes downhill again as Kylo kisses Hux and they both lose themselves in the other one's touch.<br/>But one question remains: Is it love?<br/>See for yourselves ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please look at me, Kylo (Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep this story clean, I really wanted to ... but now it's smut and you have to accept it as it is xD

Kylo sat upright in Hux's bed and looked at him in the strangest way imaginable. As if his head was trying to process something very important or resolving some kind of inner conflict.

But his gaze was neutral, he was not judging Hux, neither for what he had told him nor for what he was. That much Hux could see.

But he still had no idea what Kylo might have to think about right now. The silence between them was weighing heavily on Hux, so he straightened himself to shake that feeling of discomfort off his body and sat up as well.

He wanted to say something, anything ... But the words seemed to slip out of his mind before he was able to vocalize them. Hux opened his mouth and ... Kylo closed the distance between them within the blink of an eye and kissed him.

It was an aggressive movement, Kylo pulled Hux towards him like he was a drowning man and Hux was the air that he needed to breathe again.

To say that Hux was surprised would be an utter understatement. He didn't dare to move or even breathe, fearing that this might be a dream after all and that any sudden movement would result in him waking up from his slumber.

But soon, his lips were moving and intertwining with Kylo's as if they had a mind of their own and the kiss became more passionate than anything Hux could have ever imagined. More than anything he had ever experienced, in fact.

If Hux were not already holding his breath all along, it would have been take away by the sensation of Kylo's lips moving against his mouth.

His hands were everywhere and also nowhere, pulling Hux towards him but also pushing him away. Kylo's tongue was dancing in his mouth, brushing over his lips and driving him crazy in every other way possible and impossible.

 

Kylo backed away too soon from this, at least for Hux's taste, leaving him disheveled and longing for more.

He held Hux's face with both of his hands, looking him straight in the eyes. As Hux reminded himself to breathe again, he noticed that Kylo's hands were trembling.

His thumbs were brushing over Hux's face, tracing the lines of his cheekbones.

Hux asked himself how it could be possible that this man was the same man that had mocked and angered him so many times before all this, the same one that had killed and destroyed out of sheer anger and thoughtlessness.

He looked so vulnerable in this moment, how could this be the same man? But maybe Hux also wasn't the same anymore. He definitely felt ... different.

Meanwhile, Kylo's thumbs have found a new feature of interest. His fingertips were brushing against Hux's lips, awfully slow and careful.

Time seemed to freeze as Kylo's eyes locked on Hux's mouth, fascinated by the motion of his own fingers. Hux's lips parted slightly under Kylo's touch, he looked gorgeous with his mouth open like that.

 

The second kiss came almost as swiftly as the first one. But this time, Hux wanted to have his part as well.

As Kylo pulled him closer into his embrace, Hux's arms found their way around Kylo's broad shoulders, then moved to his neck and finally rested around his face.

They clung onto each other like their lives depended on it and most naturally, their clothes were starting to become a nuisance.

Hux wanted to see more of Kylo, more freckles and moles and other imperfections on his skin. He wanted to explore every tiny scar on his body and every detail that made Kylo Ren so perfectly desirable.

Hux noticed that he was already hard from their frantic kissing and touching and wondered if Kylo's body reacted the same way as his. He couldn't tell because Kylo's clothes revealed practically nothing.

But one by one, the layers that formed the knight's robes were tossed to the ground alongside Hux's uniform.

Their mouths never dared to part for more than just a few seconds, as if they were fearing that they might never find the other one again.

 

Hux was now lying on his back, completely undressed. Kylo wasn't more clothed than Hux, he didn't hesitate a second when it came to getting rid of his own attire as well as Hux's uniform.

He was caressing the sensitive skin around Hux's nipples, drawing circles and incomprehensible signs around them with his index finger.

Hux was melting away under his touch and his breath hitched for a second as Kylo's fingertips started to wander lower and lower until they reached the part of Hux's body that was practically on fire.

A thin layer of precum had already spread over the head of Hux's cock. Kylo was once again drawing circles, but this time on the tip of Hux's penis until the man below him was sure that this concentrated sensation could be nothing else than torture.

It was heaven and hell at the same time and soft moans were escaping his mouth, awfully aware that any second longer of this feeling and he might come right away.

Kylo began to suck on Hux's lower lip, then kissing his jaw and neck and back to his mouth while the hand that wasn't occupied with Hux's cock rested on the General's hip.

Hux closed his eyes and the next thing he felt was Kylo's fingers wandering down and fondling his anus. Hux relaxed under hus touch and Kylo seized the opportunity two insert two slick fingers into his hole.

Hux gasped and opened his eyes again, he wanted to see those slim fingers working in and out of him.

Kylo had a very concentrated look on his face as he was rimming into Hux, yet he still the time to place soft kisses on Hux's chest and mouth.

Hux asked himself if Kylo might have done this before, it felt to good to be his first try, but maybe it felt so good because Hux was experiencing this with him and no one else.

He didn't know what to do with his own hands while Kylo's were giving him so much pleasure, everything seemed to twist and curl due to the sensation of those fingers purposefully hitting that sweet spot inside of him.

When Hux felt like he couldn't take this any longer, he carefully stretched his body, not wanting to interfere in Kylo's concentrated act, in order to reach down under his bed and pull out a bottle of lube.

Kylo understood, immediately grabbing the bottle and making good use of it by preparing his own erect cock as well as Hux's entrance one more time.

Hux was glad that Kylo took his time, it had been way too long since his last time and everything inside of him was still so awfully sensitive that he thought he would burst into pieces if Kylo would push into him right away.

 

As Kylo was done, he gave Hux a very distinct look that seemed to ask of his approval.

Hux nodded and as Kylo's slick cock slipped into him, he had to bite his lip to hold down the guttural sounds that would have otherwise escaped his throat.

Kylo was not his first, but gods he was huge and thick and Hux felt like every nerve inside his body was tensed at the same time.

Kylo slowly pushed into him, giving him an extra inch every single time and as he entered Hux with all of his length, Kylo gasped and lowered his head, practically burying his face in dark curls in order to conceal his surprise over how fucking tight Hux was.

But Hux could still see that Kylo's face was flushed and when he started moving inside of him again, they both gritted their teeth because it felt so fucking good.

Kylo quickened his pace as soon as he started to feel accustomed to this new sensation around his cock and Hux was so glad that Kylo was finally fucking him, otherwise that feeling of being filled to the brim without any motion would have driven him crazy. 

Kylo's movements were controlled, if not planned, he took a lot of effort in finding the right position, speed and strength. His eyes were closed, his forehead only centimeters away from Hux' chest.

Hux relished the feeling of Kylo pounding into him and he couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful man that fucked him so good. He didn't feel bad about enjoying this, why should he, but he couldn't let go completely, not while Kylo was not looking at him.

His thoughts were racing in his head, "For fuck's sake open them, Kylo. I want to see your eyes, why won't you just look at me? Please look at me!" was all he could think of, but he was somehow unable to articulate the despair that was builing up inside him. 

Kylo's movements were more natural now, but those damned eyes were still shut tight. Hux felt that his body wanted to come, heat coiling up inside his stomach, twisting his guts and making him grip into the bedsheets.

But he wouldn't allow it, not yet, and his despair turned into loud moaning while Kylo was still slamming into him. Kylo then put his thumb on Hux's mouth, Hux didn't know if it was to silence him or make him suck on it or maybe both.

When Hux's lips closed around Kylo's finger, something seemed to break inside Kylo Ren, but it was no orgasm.

He was now also gripping the sheets beneath them as he decided that this position simply wasn't enough. He pulled his cock out of Hux who wanted to protest, but all air slipped out of his lungs as Kylo flipped him over in an instant.

 

Hux was lying on his chest, his backside now fully exposed to Kylo Ren who wasted no time before re-inserting his dick inside Hux and starting to thrust in and out of him harder and deeper than ever before.

Hux was torn, he hated that he was unable to see Kylo but at the same time, he had to bite into his own beds because he loved being fucked like that.

He loved it so much that he almost forgot the voice inside his head that was chanting "He can't even look at you, that means he doesn't care, he's just using you".

Hux again felt his own arousal twisting and heatening inside his stomach, he was so close and his cock was so hard that it almost hurt and he wasn't able to touch it in this position, not with his hands digging into the mattress.

The way Kylo pushed into him, now uncontrolled and relentless, constantly hitting his sweet spot while tightly gripping Hux's hips was insufferable.

Hux didn't know that Kylo was feeling no different than him, he too was desperately trying to hold back his own orgasm because he didn't want this to end.

But Hux had no idea about that, the thoughts inside his head were getting louder again, recalling insecurities which he had thought long locked away behind heavily barred doors inside his mind and this was certainly not the right moment to bring any of those back. If only he would look at him or Hux could at least look at Kylo again ... but he wasn't able to move, Kylo's harsh thrusts seemed to push him further and further into the mattress.

 

Hux was moaning and panting and almost losing his mind when suddenly, Kylo bent down to him and passionately kissed Hux's neck.

Hux gasped as Kylo took his head into the palm of his hand and finally looked him in the eyes, black and brown losing themselves in a sea of blue and green and Hux knew that Kylo cared.

They kissed and Kylo wrapped his hand around Hux's cock, stroking it firmly until Hux came, the feeling of deep thrusts inside of him as well as Kylo's tongue twisting in his mouth finally sending him over the edge.

He broke free of Kylo's kiss and let his forehead sink down into his bed, tears filling the edges of his eyes and teeth clenching in his mouth as he came hard into Kylo's hand.

Hux was finally able to let go completely and Kylo felt it as well, finding his own release soon after Hux.

He came inside him with a sound that was both deep grunt and relieved sigh, almost immediately sinking into the mattress right next to Hux who was still gasping in awe over what had just happened between them. 

 

When Hux caught his breath again, he lay on his back besides Kylo, both staring at the ceiling as if it might hold the answers to all of their questions.

Hux looked at Kylo who also seemed out of breath. He'd never seen Kylo exhausted before, but Hux wasn't very surprised after all.

Kylo had done a pretty good job fucking him senseless, so he had earned himself that much. 

 

As Hux was staring at Kylo, looking all spent and beautiful and just perfect, those fucking doubts crept back into the back of his mind.

In the heat of the moment, Hux had truly believed that Kylo had feelings for him, that he cared and that he wasn't using him for his own amusement, taking advantage of his honesty and trust. But now ...

"No!", Hux scolded himself inside his head. "He's not like that, he's different and you always knew that, otherwise you wouldn't have let him come that far in the first place!"

He wiped away every last bit of doubt inside his mind and forced himself to just enjoy the moment.

His concerns were stupid and unjustified and that was it for him, no more questioning and distrust.

Unfortunately, Hux's mouth moved before that piece of information could have reached it.

 

"Was I your first?", Hux asked, immediately wishing to be hit by the largest star destroyer the First Order had to offer.

Kylo looked at him, hands casually folded under his head and eyebrows raised in confusion.

"My first what?"

"Well think for a second, your first sandwich of course ..."

"What?"

Hux didn't want to sound cocky, but his mouth was once again doing things before he could stop it.

And Kylo didn't understand a word, probably wishing for the awkward silence from before.

 

"Nevermind ...", Hux sighed and he should have left it like that.

 

Instead, he asked again: "What I meant was ... Was I your first MAN ... in bed I mean"

 

He didn't dare to look at Kylo, he was too afraid of what he might see. He must think of him as a pathetic loser who was so awful at after-sex-talk that he would never do it again with him.

 

But Kylo simply answered: "Yes, you were my first. But I'm pretty sure that you already knew that, I'm not good at hiding something like that. So what do you really want to know?"

 

Hux felt like he was caught red-handed, but there was no going back now. 

 

"Alright ... just tell me ...", he stuttered and he literally FELT that Kylo was raising an eyebrow because of his mumbling, so he almost shouted the rest of the sentence:  
"Did you imagine someone else while we were fucking? Someone you actually have feelings for?"

 

Hux felt miserable while asking that, knowing that Kylo deserved more than that, more than him, actually.

His eyes became watery and he wished to immediately die and disappear into space without a trace of his existence.

But Kylo once again reacted so different from what Hux had expected. He put his hand under Hux's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes that were filled with so much honest affection that Hux couldn't look away. 

 

"I wouldn't have to imagine that kind of person when I have one right in front of me, right?"

 

Hux nodded and Kylo pulled him in for another kiss.

He fell asleep in Kylo's arms and for the first time, he didn't dream of conquest and destruction. 

He dreamed of Kylo Ren.


End file.
